


Come What May

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: A Thousand Words [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wedding Fluff, and you don't need to read the main series to read this, but it's part of a series, but yeah, just a cute and fluffy one-shot for it, just some fluff, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Storm clouds may gatherAnd stars may collideBut I love youUntil the end of time





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/gifts).



> A wedding one-shot was requested and well, sorry it took so long, friend! I was trying to get this up sooner, but life and work gets in the way. I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
> I don't have a beta, like always, so if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

“But do you think he really likes me though, Phichit? What if I’ve been wrong all along?”

“Yuuri, calm down and hold still for a moment. I don’t want to accidentally tie your tie too tight. Also, you’re getting married. I think it’s pretty certain that Victor loves you.”

“But does he really though?”

Yuuri knew that he was being ridiculous and that it was his anxiety acting up, but he couldn’t stop his nerves from getting to him. After graduating, Yuuri and Victor’s relationship had definitely grown and blossomed. It had taken them both some time to accept the fact that they were no longer student and teacher, and could be more open with their affections, but they eventually got there. It had taken them some time to accept that neither of them had plans on leaving the other either. Yuuri’s worries came from his general anxiety, but Victor was worried that Yuuri would look back on his past actions and realize that he was better off without him. Even after Yuuri made the decision to move in since Phichit had moved out due to him getting a job a prominent magazine, both were still uncertain of their fate together. It wasn’t until both of them had had too much wine one night and ended up professing their love and fears that they both realized that they were definitely in this until the very end. It wasn’t long after that night that the topic of marriage was brought up and soon, Yuuri found himself picking out wedding rings for the two of them. Fast forward to now and Yuuri thought he had gotten over all of this, but anxiety never took a day off.

Phichit pulled his hands away from Yuuri’s perfectly tied bow tie and placed them on his shoulders. He gave a small smile, watching as Yuuri looked away nervously and fidgeted with his hands. He moved his hands to his best friend’s cheeks and tilted his head up. He gave Yuuri a reassuring smile before pulling his friend into a tight hug.

“Everything is going to be fine,” whispered Phichit as he rubbed Yuuri’s back soothingly. “There is no doubt in my mind that you and Victor love each other very much.”

Phichit pulled away from Yuuri, hands resting on his shoulders. Yuuri sighed and gave him a small nod, shoulder sagging as he tried to calm himself down. Phichit guided Yuuri over to one of the couches in the dressing room, sitting him down and handing him a pillow.

“Now,” said Phichit, “you stay here and try to relax, calm down, breath a little. I’m gonna go and double check a few things and I’ll be back. Okay?”

Yuuri nodded, hugging the pillow to him tightly. Phichit began walking out the door. Once it closed behind him, Phichit leaned against it and let out a sigh.

“I hope Chris is having better luck with Victor,” he mumbled.

* * *

“But do you think he really likes me though, Chris? What if I’ve been wrong all along?”

“Victor, you two are literally about to get married. I’m pretty certain that Yuuri loves you.”

“But does he really though?”

Victor knew that Yuuri wouldn’t have proposed if he didn’t love him, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous. Chris and Victor’s relationship had changed drastically after graduation. Chris had made the decision to stay and get his master’s, allowing him to stick around Yuuri. Through their time together, Victor and Chris soon found themselves becoming close friends and Victor was glad to have someone else in his life besides Yuuri and Makkachin. Chris soon found himself becoming both of their confidents and it may have been his idea to get both of them drunk together, but he wasn’t about to mention that now. He felt honored being able to see two of his closest friends at the start of their relationship and witness as it grew into what it was now. After both of their families, Chris was one of the first people to be informed of their upcoming marriage and he couldn’t believe it when Victor had asked him to be his best man. What they had was special and he was truly honored to be a part of their journey together.

Normally, Chris would’ve made a sarcastic comment, but he could see how nervous Victor was and held back. Moving away from his position against the wall, Chris sat down next to Victor on the couch. He looked over at his friend and patted his knee. Victor didn’t react, continuing to stare blankly off into the distance as if maybe the walls held the answers he so desperately seeked. Seeing this, Chris shifted so he could pull Victor into a one-armed hug, rubbing his arm.

“It’s going to be fine,” said Chris softly. “I’ve known and been with you two since the very beginning. If anyone is going to last forever, it’s going to be you two.”

Victor said nothing, but Chris could see him nod ever so slightly. Chris patted him on the shoulder and then stood up. Victor didn’t move.

“Hey. I’m gonna go a see how things are going. Okay? I’ll see ya in a bit.”

Victor said nothing in response and nodded again. Chris did his best to keep the smile on his face, but once out the door, he sighed.

“Oh boy,” he muttered.

* * *

“How is he doing?”

“Ya know, the usual, an anxious nervous mess. What about Victor? How’s he doing?”

“The same as Yuuri apparently.”

“Oh. Great. Cool.”

Chris and Phichit both stood there awkwardly in the hall, nodding to each other. The anxiety was clear on both of their faces. Both of them sighed and remained silent for some time.

“Should we do something?” asked Phichit, breaking the silence.

Chris shrugged. “Maybe? I mean, I’m sure they’ll be fine, right?”

“Right,” nodded Phichit. “Yeah. Totally. They’ll be fine.”

“Yup,” Chris nodded as well. “They’ll be fine. Totally fine.”

They continued to nod at each other, the air still tense. They both turned around and began walking away, returning to their respective rooms before turning right back around.

“We should do something,” said Phichit. “Just in case.”

“Good call.”

* * *

“Phichit, I don’t understand. Where are we going again?” asked Yuuri.

“Ya know, the place with the thing and the yeah,” said Phichit in a dismissive tone.

Yuuri was still very confused, but didn’t bothering fighting as his best friend continued to drag him down the hall. Too nervous and worried to fully comprehend where they were going, Yuuri was very surprised when they finally stopped at a door. Neither him or Phichit had said anything before the door opened and he was met with the sight of Chris.

“Yuuri! You’re here!” exclaimed Chris. Yuuri let out a small yelp as Chris grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room. He felt hands shoving him further in and he nearly tripped. “Now, you two calm each other down and we’ll be back in a bit. Okay. Bye!”

Realizing he was about to get locked in a room with Victor, Yuuri turned around with a shocked expression. He caught a glimpse of Chris and Phichit waving at them before the door slammed close. He hoped that maybe the door wasn’t actually locked and reached for the doorknob, turning it every which way, but alas. He was stuck here now. Yuuri sighed, shoulders sagging.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri turned around to see Victor looking at him inquisitively. “Yuuri, what are you doing here?”

“Ummm…” Yuuri reached up to fiddle with his bow tie, “I don’t know. Phichit just dragged me here and Chris just shoved me in. They’ve locked the door too, so yeah...”

Yuuri let his words trail off and Victor nodded. They both looked away awkwardly. Neither of them could understand why things suddenly felt so tense now. It was like they were meeting again for the first time. Eventually, Yuuri got tired of standing around awkwardly and decided to sit down next to Victor on the couch. The both sat silently, unable to make eye contact and with a Makkachin sized space between the two of them. Both of them could see the other fidgeting out of the corner of their eyes, legs bouncing, hearts racing, but neither made a move to do anything about it. The silence surrounding them was suffocating, waiting for someone to break its hold on both of them.

Victor wasn’t sure when he had done it, but the pillow he had been holding onto earlier had been traded in for Yuuri’s hand instead. Both of them turned and faced each other with shocked expressions as they felt the familiar shape of the other’s hand in theirs. Neither of them pulled away, remaining connected. Looking at each other, they both finally saw that the other was just as anxious as they were.

“You too?” asked Victor softly.

“Yeah,” nodded Yuuri. He felt Victor squeezing his hand and squeezed back. “I’m so nervous. I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

Victor chuckled at this, making Yuuri smile. “Me too,” said Victor.

They both nodded and fell silent again. Victor tugged gently on Yuuri’s hand and Yuuri scooted closer to him, their shoulders now pressed against each other. It wasn’t long before Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor rested his on top of Yuuri’s. Both of them said nothing for no words were needed. They both sighed, letting out all of the worries they had been holding in, feeling it all ease away knowing that not only was the other near, but that they weren’t alone. Things were going to be okay. They were still worried about what the future may hold, but now, they knew they weren’t alone anymore, they wouldn’t have to go through things alone anymore. They had each other. Things were going to be okay.

They didn’t know how long they remained there in silence, but Chris and Phichit eventually returned, telling them that it was time. Before they knew it, they found themselves walking down the aisle and then affirming their love for each other in front of all of their friends and families. It went by in a blur, to be honest, but only because they saw no one else but each other. They moved onto the reception afterwards, but not even Chris’s impromptu pole dancing and Yuri challenging everyone he could to a dance-off could draw their attention away from the other. They never parted from the others side and when the night came, they remained together, knowing that love and peace would be eternally surrounding them. Come what may, they knew things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for all of your support and kindness!! :]
> 
> [dangcommannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
